


Meeting

by Guanin



Series: Crimson Sunset [3]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ando runs across someone unexpected at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

Something itches at the back of Ando's neck. He thinks that it's just the shock of seeing Mr. Nakamura murdered messing with his nerves, making him paranoid. But he can't shake the niggling feeling that someone's watching him. He looks around as crosses the sidewalk to signal a cab, but it’s impossible to detect anything in the flowing crowd. He shakes it off. He's just tired, that's all.

The cab takes him to the airport, arriving with more than enough time for him to catch his morning flight. As he pays the cab driver's exorbitant fee, he gets that feeling again, sharper this time. His palm sweats as he grips the handle of his suitcase, anxious to get inside as soon as possible. In his rush, he turns around too abruptly and crashes into a blonde man walking next to him, making him drop his bag. Embarrassed, Ando picks up the bag and holds it out to him, apologizing profusely. The man smiles as he takes it, his cerulean eyes flashing in the early morning sun.

"That's all right," he says, and continues toward the entrance.

Ando watches him leave, inwardly cursing his own distraction. He takes one last look around, but the itchy sensation is gone. After he goes inside, it takes him a moment to locate the appropriate counter among the long stream of airline names, then even longer to navigate through the crowd. There are two options to check in. Either stand in the endlessly curling line or use one of the automatic check in machines. He opts for the latter. Dragging his suitcase to the only unoccupied one, he starts punching in the required information. From the corner of his eye, he notices that the man standing at the machine next to him isn't clicking on anything. His hand remains poised over the screen, but it doesn't seem to know where to direct itself. Ando looks up at his face and sees that it's the same man he'd bumped into. He hesitates, a momentary suspicion sparkling in his gut, but he quickly quells it. After all, the man was already here when he arrived.

"Do you need some help with that?" he asks after he picks up his ticket.

The man turns to him and smiles sheepishly.

"I'd appreciate it," he says, taking a step back from the machine. "It's been years since I've traveled and I'm afraid that I don't know how to use these things."

"Don't worry," Ando assured him. "The first time's always confusing. I'll show you how it's done."

He starts walking him through the steps and quickly notices that they're on the same flight.

"You're also going to Tokyo?" he asks.

"Yes. You too, huh? Well, isn't that a happy coincidence."

Ando finds himself returning his smile.

"Well, I feel like an idiot," the man says as the machine prints his boarding pass.

"I had problems myself when I first tried it," Ando says.” You just needed a little guidance."

"You have my thanks." The man stretched out his hand. "I'm Adam."

Ando shook his hand, saying, "I'm Ando. It's a pleasure to meet you."

An inscrutable smile widens on Adam’s face.

"I'm sure it will be."


End file.
